


Treasure Hunting

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash, but you're reading this so I assume you already know, minor spoilers about who Flayn is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sometimes the real treasure is the one you lost along the way.
Relationships: Flayn/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Treasure Hunting

Now this wasn’t very good at all. This very well could be one of the worse things that had happened to her since she woke up from her hibernation, and there had been many unpleasant things that had happened to her since then. 

To think that of all things that this would be the one to betray her, the very act that Mother had taught her and that they used to all do together as a family. She trusted fishing and this was how it repaid her? How cruel! Though she really only had to herself to blame for all this. She noticed the clasp on her hairpin loosening. She should’ve taken care of it right away and got it fixed. 

Now one of her poor hairpins was lost to the depths of the fishing pond. Her remaining one was missing it’s twin,and that couldn’t stand. Her mother had made them as a set, so she wore them as such. Even if they weren’t, she didn’t want to only have the one. It would be lonely otherwise. She had to find a way to get it back. 

For now she would take the other one out of her hair, and secure it in her pocket. Finding the other would mean nothing if she lost the other one in the process. Once she knew it was safe, she got down on her knees and peered over the edge. She had been at the monastery a long time, but never once thought about how deep the pond was. It was murky. Even now that she was actively trying to see the bottom of the pond, it was completely obscured. 

It had been a while since she had properly gone swimming, and she never went swimming in her clothes. She wasn’t even aware if she had gone swimming in this form. But regardless, she had to push forward. If things went her way, then she wouldn’t even be that deep in the water. It was times like this where she wished she could be tall like Raphael. Then she knew that this wouldn’t be a problem at all. 

There was nothing to be gained by standing around. She’d remove her shoes and socks, and slowly start to descend into the water. She would have to use her feet as her eyes, so she would have to move slowly. Especially since she still hadn’t hit the bottom yet.

“What are you doing?” Lysithea asked from land. 

“Is it not obvious?” She was presently waist deep in water. Even if she wanted to turn back, her window had passed. She was committing to this bad decision, and not amount of reason could stop her. 

“Fine, let me rephrase my question. Why are you in the pond?” She crossed her arms at her. She could be as cross as she wanted. She was not the boss of her. 

“I lost one of the hairpins, so I intend to retrieve it.” She had been in the class long enough that she felt as though she could claim a level of self sufficience she hadn’t before. If she could more confidently head into battle and not stay on the sidelines as a healer, than she could retrieve her treasure for herself. 

“You’re climbing into a pond, Flayn.” 

“Yes, I am aware. I am the one doing it.” And there was nothing that could be done to stop her. Her skirt was already entirely submerged. There was nothing to be done about it. No amount of wanting her not to be in there would change anything. 

“You didn’t even bother to put on a lighter skirt? You just jumped in as you were?” 

“I could not afford to waste even one moment. These hairpins were given to me by Mother and I can’t lose even one of them!” She could feel the fish brushing her legs. It was just like the lake that they used to visit all the time. Except it was a very different sensation on skin rather than scales. 

She could hear a sigh of frustration as the boards of the dock creaked softly. The fish had stolen her attention long enough for Lysithea to come over and start taking her shoes and socks off. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. This is so dumb!” She complained, her voice getting squeakier as she touched the chilly water. It somehow became more exciting when it was the two of them in there. Perhaps now it was two of them breaking the rules as opposed to just the one. Even if there was no rule against going into the pond. 

Though if her Father found out, she was positive that that would change. He was the one person who could not find out about this. 

Her foot touched the ground. It still went considerably farther up her body than she had hoped, but she could stand and have her head above water. She was going to have to rely on her feet to be her eyes for now. It was going to have to work. Her hairpin was very different from a rock or a shell. She was going to find it in no time. Especially now that Lysithea was in here with her. 

“My foot touched something slimy!” Lysithea yelled in protest. She must’ve been new to being in water like this. The bottom was always the grossest part. Which meant that this was even more unfortunate, as that’s where her treasure was. 

“You must push past it! It’s simply algae. It will not hurt you!” 

“I’m not worried about it hurting me, I’m just saying that it’s gross!” 

“Yes. Unfortunately that is the untold truth of the bottoms of water. But that is the price you must pay to be in the pond.” It was a lot more fun as a child, she would admit. If it wouldn’t land her in trouble, as Father would surely find out about her deeds today if she did, she would take some and put in on his pillow like she used to when she was little. 

“You’re lucky that you’re you and not someone else.” 

“I’m very grateful for your help. It’s twice as many feet to help find it.” Though she would have liked it a great deal more if she was taller. Then they could have four feet and two hands. 

Though maybe if she sank down far enough, her hands could-

“Ow!” Lysithea hissed as she bent over to rub her feet. She then stopped and reached down even further. She had to briefly hold her breath and stick her head under. 

When she popped back up, in her hand was her hairpin. Before Lysithea could even say anything, she wrapped her arms around her. 

“Lysithea! You’re my hero!” She didn’t have to get in and help her, but she did. She saved this day entirely. There was no amount of arguing that she would tolerate. This fact was not to be disputed. 

“Be more careful with your things from now on. I don’t want to get into anymore ponds.” 

“Though I bet if you go in enough, your hair will turn green like mine and then we can match.” That wouldn’t be how it worked, but matching was an exciting thought. 

“We can find some other way to match. I’m not putting algae into my hair!”

She laughed and went to pull herself up and out of the pond. In doing so she made a realization. 

“Flayn.” 

Maybe if she just tried a little harder. 

“ _Flayn_.” 

With every last bit of strength she had, it still was not enough. Her clothes were a lot heavier than she thought they were going to be. 

“ _Oh my goddess, Flayn_.”

“Now we will simply have to yell, and hope that someone strong and not my brother comes and helps us.” 

“I can’t believe you.”


End file.
